The field of the invention is generally that of amusement devices, and more specifically, to a novel toy for pet animals which includes a stationary base having a frequency controlled oscillating means for propelling a suspended member.
The present invention is intended to be used primary as a toy for pets; pets of the feline family in particular. It is intended to provide amusement as well as a playful diversion for the pet an owner, at the same time providing a theater of learning for keeping sharp its natural skills as a hunter and as an outlet for its predatory energies. The pet toy is a frequency controlled, battery operated, rotating, gear-driven electric toy that needs only to be turned on and left to the amusement of the pet. Once it is initially turned on, it requires no further monitoring for it is self contained and operates in a very low battery voltage range of positive 6 volts direct current (d.c.) for maximum safety.
Cats are, by their predatory nature, attracted to motion, they are enticed by this device that rotates their suspended favorite cat toy, in an adjustable erratic manner always changing direction to provide a constantly changing field of play that tests the cats natural skills as a predator. Housecats, like people, are creatures of habit. When their very predictable environment becomes disrupted, for any reason, their territorial sense of security appears to become threatened and in many instances will manifest itself into symptoms of stress.
When there is only one cat in the household, it is denied the opportunity to inter act socially with other cats and it is the responsibility of the pet owner to provide the pet with a means to play, learn and exhaust its natural predatory aggressions sometimes caused by stress.
Stress symptoms in cats appear in many forms, the most common being, refusal to use the litter box. Other biological symptoms that are indicative of cat stress are loss of appetite, changes in heat cycles and sometimes even the loss of hair. Some common behavioral signs of stress are hiding, irritability and hissing.
The addition of this toy to a pet household may well provide a more tranquil environment at the same time establishing a closer bond between the pet and owner, as it provides amusement for the pet in the absence of the owner.